Don't Go
by Ezekyell
Summary: Il la regarde danser, chaque nuit, pendant des heures. Il a l'air triste, brisé. Mais elle aussi, elle le regarde. Et elle voit tout ce qu'il essaie de lui cacher. "- Ne t'en vas pas... - Jamais." OC, T pour situation suggestive.


A/N: Voici la première fiction d'une série de quatre sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Les quatre seront axés sur un élément chacune, et mettront en scène différents personnages. Drago et Eva pour l'eau, Sirius et Cassiopée pour le feu, Albus Severus et Skylar pour l'air et James Sirius et Melanie pour la terre. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand est-ce qu'elles sortiront, mais j'espère bientôt. Oh, et celui-ci est un OS.

Profitez bien! Kyell.

* * *

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, seul l'histoire et le personnage d'Eva sont de moi._

* * *

Elle dansait comme si elle était sous l'eau. Ses mouvements étaient lents, gracieux, mais passionnés en même temps. Ses longs cheveux noirs se balançaient dans son dos, et sa peau mate brillait sous les projecteurs. Elle ressemblait à une princesse bohémienne, et Drago était reconnaissant de simplement pouvoir la regarder. Elle dansait sur la scène de "La Boîte de Pandore", un club de strip-tease des bas-fonds de Paris. Mais elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Elle se contentait de danser, sans enlever un seul de ses vêtements.

Il était tard, peut-être trois heures du matin, et il était le dernier client. Il était assis au fond de la salle, derrière une table à laquelle il manquait un pied. La douce musique s'arrêta et la danseuse quitta la scène en lui lançant un dernier regard. Il sourit tristement, comme toujours ces jours-ci, puis s'en alla.

Eva regarda l'homme partir en se demandant encore une fois qui il était. Combien de nuits avait-il passé assis, à la regarder danser ? Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois dix jours auparavant, et elle avait été frappée de la manière dont il la regardait. Il ne la déshabillait pas du regard, comme les autres, mais la contemplait comme un bijou, avec émerveillement et fascination. C'était à peine s'il jetait un coup d'œil aux autres filles, alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il était beau, dans un genre aristocratique: un menton volontaire, un nez droit, des traits fins. Cependant, ses cheveux blonds platine étaient toujours en bataille, et ses yeux gris, fatigués. Un homme étrange, elle se disait.

Il revint la nuit d'après, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne le laissa pas partir. Elle sauta gracieusement du haut de la scène et l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il la regarda avec surprise, mais elle ne cilla pas.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il dans un français parfait, bien qu'il ait un léger accent anglais.

Elle frémit au son de sa voix, tellement elle lui paraissait lointaine. Comme s'il était brisé.

- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que je vous vois tous les soirs et je voulais...vous savez...vous rencontrer.

Il sourit doucement, et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui d'un geste de la main.

- Je m'appelle Eva, se présenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Drago, ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes une excellente danseuse.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, puis s'approcha plus près.

- Vous êtes un sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il parut surpris pendant quelques secondes, mais sourit de nouveau lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, c'est simple. Vous portez les couleurs de Serpentard, le vert et l'argent, et votre nom est assez original. Typique des sorciers britanniques.

Il éclata d'un rire triste, et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus.

- Bien joué, dit-il.

Les yeux bleus mer d'Eva plongèrent dans les siens et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, et il se sentit presque rougir. Mais c'était ridicule, un Malefoy ne rougit pas. Sauf que le nom des Malefoy n'avait plus vraiment de valeur, ces jours-ci.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Eva en voyant son expression s'assombrir.

Il la regarda longuement, et l'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain autour d'eux. Ils pouvaient sentir la tension monter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Comment pouvaient-ils se troubler autant avec un seul regard ?

- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Drago.

Il se leva soudainement et sortit du club. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour qui que ce soit. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, et il rentra la tête dans les épaules pour échapper au déluge qui tombait du ciel. Il détestait l'orage. Trop de bruit.

- Attends ! cria quelqu'un.

Il se retourna et vit Eva courir vers lui, frissonnant sous la pluie glaciale de février dans sa robe sans manches. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, _juste_ devant lui, si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps sur ses bras nus. Il allait parler, dire des bêtises encore une fois, mais elle le fit taire en posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

- Je me fiche de qui tu es, dit-elle doucement.

Elle savait. Il ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle savait qui il était. Et ce qu'il avait fait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son torse, il se demanda sérieusement si elle était saine d'esprit. Qui voudrait le toucher alors qu'il avait fait tant de mal autour de lui ?

Eva vit la torture dans les yeux de Drago, et cela lui fut insupportable. Parce qu'il était aussi amoché qu'elle, au fond. Elle, l'orpheline, la fille à part, celle qui gêne, qui embarrasse. Celle que tous finissent par abandonner. Eva, l'outsider.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle se sentait responsable de lui. Et elle savait, oh elle savait, que si elle ne faisait rien, il ne ferait que se replier sur lui-même jusqu'au jour où il ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide, l'enveloppe d'un homme autrefois grand et fort. Il n'était plus un mangemort, là dans la nuit. Il était Drago. Et cela lui suffisait.

Eva se souleva sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Il resta immobile, paralysé par la peur, mais elle ne se découragea pas. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue. Elle l'embrassa encore, semant des baisers si légers qu'il les sentait à peine, sur sa bouche, sa joue, le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

Alors il referma les bras sur elle et huma ses cheveux, des larmes nouvelles se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie. Il la suivit sans protester lorsqu'elle le guida jusqu'à un petit appartement sous les toits, une chambre de bonne plus petite qu'un placard à balais. Elle lui enleva sa chemise tendrement, et ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle vit les cicatrices barrant son dos. Voldemort n'avait jamais pardonné à Drago sa lâcheté lorsqu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de tuer Dumbledore. Les lacérations qui couraient sur sa chair en témoignaient. Eva embrassa chaque parcelle de peau détruite, chassant la douleur avec chaque baiser, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres. Ils ne baisèrent pas, ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour. Ils s'oublièrent, entremêlés dans les draps, si serrés qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Et lorsqu'Eva avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, chuchotant à son oreille des mots qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir prononcer. Comme une prière.

- Ne t'en vas pas.

- Jamais.

* * *

Et elle tint promesse. Le lendemain matin, elle le réveilla par des baisers le long de son dos. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, s'embrassèrent beaucoup aussi, puisant l'un dans l'autre la force de continuer à vivre. Au fil des jours, les sourires de Drago se firent plus fréquents, et Eva commença à lui faire confiance. Ils dormaient enlacés, mangeaient les mains entremêlées, marchaient dans un rythme synchronisé. Et ils avaient conscience que c'était fou, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais ils continuaient de savourer chaque moment passé ensemble, en ayant conscience que ce pouvait être le dernier.

Le matin où tout bascula, Eva était seule dans l'appartement de Drago. Il était parti faire des courses, pendant qu'elle dormait, et elle se réveilla dans un état de béatitude qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Elle mit l'une des chemises verte de Drago, appréciant le contact du tissu sur sa peau, et sortit de la chambre. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Trois personnes étaient assises sur le sofa, à distance respectueuse les uns des autres. Elle reconnut aussitôt Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, les parents de Drago. Ils avaient les traits tendus mais un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort lorsqu'il vit Eva. Elle ne reconnut pas la troisième personne, cependant. C'était une fille de son âge, aux cheveux bruns lisses et aux yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur strict, et l'expression de son visage était faîte de dégoût pur à l'égard d'Eva.

- Regarde, Narcissa ! fit Lucius en anglais. Drago s'est trouvé une prostituée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Eva avec colère dans leur langue.

L'homme se leva et vint se tenir devant elle, ses yeux narquois rivés dans les siens. Il l'attrapa par le menton et approcha son visage menaçant du sien.

- Tu vois cette fille, là derrière ? dit-il en montrant la brune. Elle s'appelle Astoria Greengrass, et dans quelques mois, elle sera l'épouse de mon fils. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Eva, les yeux déjà baignés de larmes, se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle lui souriait avec satisfaction, et Eva sentit le poids de la défaite lui tomber sur les épaules. Sans un mot, elle retourna dans la chambre et s'habilla. Elle détacha de son cou le pendentif en forme de rose qu'elle portait toujours et le déposa sur la table de nuit, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Elle était de nouveau seule, et elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait être heureuse. Toute sa vie, elle avait été abandonnée. Pas de familles, ni d'amis, un boulot minable et pas de rêves pour tenir. Peut-être qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à cela, au final.

Lorsque Drago rentra finalement de ses courses et qu'il vit ses parents et la jeune Greengrass, il sut aussitôt que quelque chose était arrivé. Son père avait ce sourire hautain sur les lèvres qu'il connaissait si bien, et sa mère le regardait avec désapprobation.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Drago, mon chéri ! fit Narcissa. Tu te rappelles d'Astoria ?

- Où...est...elle ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

- La bohémienne ? fit son père d'un ton dédaigneux. Elle est partie.

Drago sentit aussitôt la colère monter en lui. Il fixa Lucius avec une haine froide dans les yeux et s'approcha, menaçant.

- Dégage d'ici.

Narcissa poussa une exclamation offusquée, mais Drago ne cilla pas.

- Je veux que vous sortiez de mon appartement, et que vous emmeniez cette fille avec vous. Vous ne déciderez pas de ma vie, et encore moins de mon mariage. C'est terminé.

- Drago ! s'écria Lucius. Je t'interdis de...

- Non, c'est moi qui vous interdis ! Toute ma vie j'ai suivi vos pas, j'ai partagé vos idées, j'ai fait ce que vous me demandiez, parce que je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Parce que je _croyais _que je n'en avais pas. Mais c'est faux, et je l'ai compris aujourd'hui. Dégagez.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, mais Drago sortit sa baguette et il se tut. Avec un regard haineux, il prit le bras de sa femme, qui elle-même tenait une Astoria outrée par la main, et ils disparurent. Drago ne perdit pas un instant et sortit de l'appartement. S'il avait une chance de retrouver Eva, c'était au lac. Elle lui avait confié avoir toujours eu un amour pour l'eau. Elle pouvait passer des heures à nager, et elle était extraordinairement douée en magie marine. Il y avait dans son appartement un passage vers un lac de Suède, qu'elle avait créé à l'aide d'un miroir. De la vieille magie, mais très efficace.

Comme toujours, le petit studio était ouvert et Drago entra, passant aussitôt au travers du miroir qui se situait dans l'entrée. Il se retrouva sous la neige. L'hiver dans le nord de l'Europe était rigoureux, et il vit immédiatement ses doigts bleuirent. Il se dirigea vers le lac en tachant de ne pas tomber face contre terre en glissant, et après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin sur la berge. Le lac était complètement gelé, à part pour un endroit à quelques mètres de lui. La glace avait fondu sur quelques mètres de diamètre. Il se pencha au bord, et essaya de voir quelque chose à travers, mais à peine s'était-il avancé que la tête d'Eva perça la surface de l'eau, se cognant contre celle de Drago. Il partit à la renverse tandis qu'elle retombait.

- Eva ! s'écria-t-il en glissant une main sous ses bras et en la soulevant.

Elle se retrouva bientôt sur la glace, claquant des dents, les lèvres bleues. En jurant, Drago retira son manteau et le passa autour des épaules d'Eva.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ?! s'écria-t-il.

- A toi ! Et à ta fichue fiancée !

Il soupira, se massant le crâne d'une main. Il allait tuer son père.

- Ce n'est pas ma fiancée, dit-il lentement. Je les ai chassés tous les trois de chez moi, et je peux te jurer qu'ils ne seront pas de retour de sitôt.

- Mais...

- Quoi ? Je t'aime. Cette fille ne représente rien pour moi.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, et il se rendit compte avec surprise que c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Et pourtant, il le savait depuis un moment déjà.

Eva sentit un sourire étirer peu à peu ses lèvres gercées, et l'instant d'après, elle était accrochée au cou de Drago, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur ses joues.

- Allez, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Rentrons à la maison.

Ils repassèrent par le miroir, et enlevèrent aussitôt leur vêtements mouillés pour en mettre des secs. Eva enlaça ensuite Drago, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de son eau de Cologne.

- Ne t'en vas pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais.

* * *

Le cri suraigu que poussa Eva rappela à Drago les chants de la Grosse Dame devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, à la différence près que celui-ci ne lui donnait pas envie de se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il serra la main de sa femme entre les siennes, essayant désespéramment de la calmer.

- Je te hais, siffla-t-elle an anglais entre ses dents.

- Je sais.

Elle hurla encore, et Drago tressaillit. Il se sentait presque coupable de l'avoir mise enceinte en premier lieu. Les médicomages lui demandèrent de pousser, et le corps d'Eva se tendit alors qu'elle écrasait un par un les doigts de son mari. Dix-sept longues heures qu'elle essayait de faire sortir son fils, mais le chenapan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir obéir.

- Je vois la tête ! s'exclama la sage-femme. Encore une fois, Mme Malefoy !

Eva poussa de toutes ses forces sous les encouragements de son mari, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri étranglé retentisse dans la pièce. Drago pâlit aussitôt et se tourna vers la sage-femme qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé minuscule, couvert de sang, et affreusement dynamique pour quelqu'un qui venait tout juste de naître.

- Je veux le voir ! s'écria Eva d'une voix faible en tendant les bras.

La femme posa le bébé entre les bras de sa mère, et il se calma aussitôt, ouvrant de grands yeux gris. Eva caressa sa petite joue du bout des doigts, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en français.

Drago s'approcha, et étudia le visage de son fils, qui lui ressemblait déjà tant. Il avait le même nez, le même menton volontaire, et un fin duvet blond platine couvrait déjà son crâne. Il sentit son cœur fondre, et un amour nouveau naître en lui. Eva releva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Ne t'en vas pas, fit-elle comme toujours lors des moments importants.

- Jamais, répondit-il comme à chaque fois.

Drago regarda son fils s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, et se sentit enfin entier. Oui, il avait fait des choses horribles. Mais aux côtés d'Eva, il pouvait se reconstruire. Il pouvait se pardonner, passer à autre chose.

Non. Il ne s'en irait jamais.


End file.
